She-Hulk Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** Parkers' Apartment ****** ****** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Any references to Clint Eastwood and astronaut John Glenn should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Likewise, any references to this story taking place in the year 2004 should also be considered a topcial reference. * This story, Peter and Mary Jane are married. The couple tied the knot in . However, this marriage was erased from history by Mephisto in . As such, modern readers should interpret this as Peter and Mary Jane being in a long term relationship, as opposed to being married. * Mary Jane points out that Spider-Man already once had a Spider-Mobile. He built one in and trashed it in . * The mention of Spider-Man getting a "giant robot" is a nod to the Japanese television show Supaidāman, which featured a Spider-Man who commanded a giant robot named Leopardon. These characters exist on Earth-51778. * Mention is made of how Alistair Smythe's father was killed because of Spider-Man and Jameson. At the time of this story, Spencer Smythe was dead. His demise happened in . * Jennifer and John Jameson remark how long it has been since they last saw each other. This encounter happened in - . * John Jameson recounts the first time Spider-Man saved his life, that happened in . * The incident where Jameson claimed that Spider-Man was Electro happened in . * At the time of this story, Spider-Man was only a reserve member of the Avengers. He joined the team in opting to drop down to reserve status shortly thereafter in . * The defense lawyer mentions the following events: ** The death of Captain George Stacy, which happened in . He was rushed by falling bricks during a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. ** His daughter Gwen was killed during a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin in . ** Spider-Man brought the alien symbiote to Earth in , it bonded to Eddie Brock to become Venom in and gave birth to the Carnage symbiote in . * Pug mentions the following menaces that were created thanks to Jameson's funding crusades to stop Spider-Man they are: ** The Scorpion, who was empowered thanks to J. Johan Jameson funding Farley Sitwell's experiments in . ** He later funded Farley's brother, Harlan, in his experiments that created the Fly in . ** He also funded Spencer Smythe in creating the first of many Spider-Slayer robots, starting in . * Pug also points out all the criminal ties there are to the Daily Bugle. They are: ** The fact that J. Jonah Jameson hired Frederick Foswell. Foswell was outed as the notorious mobster known as the Big Man in . ** Jacob Conover was also a Daily Bugle reporter. He was revealed to be the Rose in . ** Betty Brant once dated the Terrier as revealed in . ** Joe Robertson's connections to Tombstone were first established in . ** Glory Grant dated Eduardo Lobo of the notorious Lobo Brothers in . ** Mention is made of how Doctor Octopus once attempted to marry Peter Parker's Aunt May. That happened in . * Peter Parker first published "Webs" back in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}